1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device employing a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a display panel and a light providing assembly. An image is displayed on the LCD device when light from the light providing assembly shines through the display panel. The display panel includes a first substrate including a switching device driving a pixel, and a second substrate facing the first substrate. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the first and second substrates. The second substrate typically includes a color filter to display a color image.
The light providing assembly includes a light emitting unit that generates light, and optical members to effectively transfer the light generated by the light emitting unit to the display panel. A conventional light emitting unit includes a light source such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), etc. Recently, light emitting diodes (LED) having a high brightness have become widely used as the light source.
White light generated by the light providing assembly passes through the color filter after passing through the liquid crystal layer. The light that has passed through the color filter mixes colors to display a color image. The display device may include, for example, a red color filter, a green color filter and a blue color filter. The color filters include a dye and/or a pigment as a coloring agent and that control the color reproducibility of the display device.
However, the color reproducibility of the display device may be affected by a light source spectrum, which varies according to the type of light source used in the light providing assembly, as well as the coloring agent used in the color filters. Thus, when the type of light source used in the light providing assembly is changed, the light source spectrum is also changed, which can result in deterioration of the color reproducibility of the display device. Therefore, when a color filter that has been used with a conventional light providing assembly using a CCFL as a light source is used with a light providing assembly using an LED as a light source, the color reproducibility of the display device may be deteriorated.